


Guardian

by vikingeggs



Series: Kingsman Ficlets and Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Frustration, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, M/M, Protective Harry Hart, dean's a sack of shit, i hate dean tbh lmao don't mind me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 23:09:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12398151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vikingeggs/pseuds/vikingeggs
Summary: His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of his cell on the bed. He pauses a moment, sitting down as he takes the phone in his hand, looking at the caller ID.Harry.





	Guardian

**Author's Note:**

  * For [french-unicorn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=french-unicorn).



> I'm supposed to be working on my big Hartwin fic but I'm posting this instead because I felt like sharing the angst <3

_ There’s always the calm before the storm, right? _

Well, in Eggsy’s case, not so much. Dean was always mad at him about  _ something _ , and if he wasn’t mad at him, it was about some other stupid bullshit. Regardless of what he was upset about though, Eggsy always ended up the bloody punching bag.

_ Fuck you, fuck this, fuck whatever you’re angry about, fuck it all. _

The thoughts in Eggsy’s head had him shaking in his room after Dean beat him to a pulp. He gingerly touched his black eye and immediately winced, pulling his hand away.

_ Fuck you, you fucking prick. I fucking- _

His thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of his cell on the bed. He pauses a moment, sitting down as he takes the phone in his hand, looking at the caller ID.

_ Harry. _

Eggsy frantically answers and smiles a bit at the sound of his voice on the other end of the line.

_ “Eggsy?” _

“Yeah, it’s me bruv.” He said, staring off out the window as it started raining.

_ “Eggsy, you know what I said about calling me that.” _

“So? I can say what I want to you.” He snickered a bit, then sighed after a moment. “So, why are you callin’ me then?”

_ “Well, I was thinking of showing you…”  _ Harry’s voice faded, then spoke a bit more sternly.  _ “What’s wrong? Is your visit with your mother not going well?” _

“Dean’s here, even though he was supposed to be gone. It’s not a big deal though, bastard’s jus’ bein’ a prick.”

_ “Eggsy, what happened?” _

Eggsy hesitates, “I- nothin’, bruv. I’m fine, nothin’ happened.”

_ “Eggsy, I lie professionally. I can tell when you’re lying to me, especially. What’s happened? Did he hit you?” _

“Harry, it’s fine. Just a bit of a black eye is all. No need to get all freaked about it-”

_ “Eggsy, I’m coming to get you. I knew I shouldn’t have let you go back without an escort of surveillance.” _

“Harry, please-”

_ “Eggsy, this is my final decision. No arguments about it, alright?” _

“Yes, Harry.”

_ “Have your things ready in five, because I will be there shortly.” _

“Right…”

The call ended on that and Eggsy was left wondering why Harry had gotten so protective of him. He was more than capable of taking care of himself. 

He sighs and grabs his jacket, pulling it on. He hadn’t really brought anything with him to visit with his mom, so as soon as he got his hat back on, he headed out of his room towards the door as there was a knock. 

“Where the fuck do you think you’re going?” Eggsy hears Dean off to his right side as he heads towards the door. He doesn’t notice how close he is until he’s yanking Eggsy back away from the door by his jacket. He glares at Eggsy and Eggsy stares back at him with a cold, blank look as Dean yanked the door open.

“What the fuck do you want?”

“I’m here to pick Eggsy up. I’m afraid his stay here has to come to an end, now. He’s needed back with me.”

Dean turns his head and looks at Eggsy, there seem to be words on the tip of his tongue. He takes a moment to speak, a big devilish grin on his face.

“Looks like it’s your lucky day, rent boy, yeah? This chicken queen’s here to pick you up.”

Eggsy feels his cheeks grow hot and flush red in embarrassment. He looks down and stays quiet as he shoulders past Dean to get out the door. 

“Oi! You can bloody well say sorry to me for pushin’ past me like that you little shit head!”

Eggsy turned his head to look at Dean, and as he does he feels Harry raise his arm behind him.

“I recommend you watch your own manners,  _ Mr. Baker _ . As far as I’m concerned,  _ you _ are the reason Eggsy has to leave and come back to training.” It slowly dawned on Eggsy that the reason Harry had raised his arm was to show his pistol. Despite the calm demeanor Harry seemed to hold, there was an angry vibe coming off from underneath. “And if I hear you’ve laid a single hand on him again like that, I can guarantee you will not like the result.”

Dean’s shocked expression fades before he closes the door in a silent anger, and (what seemed like) fear.

Eggsy turns his head to look at Harry in surprise. In turn, Harry looks down at him. “Go on then, Eggsy. I have the car waiting for us.”

“He… He-”

“Yes, I know.” Harry took Eggsy’s hand and kissed the knuckles lightly. “Go on now, Eggsy. We’re leaving right away. I’ll be right behind you.”


End file.
